Lost and Found
by catofawesomeness
Summary: Germania and chibi Prussia go on a hike and shenanigans happen! Read if you like.


Notices and disclaimers and other crap (You may skip if you like): This takes place when Germania and Rome were still friend. Rated T for blood.

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS! (Or the song: Poisoning Pigeons in the Park) Please don't sue_** **_BUT IF YOU WANT TO REPOST THIS ANYWHERE CONTACT ME AND MAKE SURE I'M OKAY WITH IT OR I'll SUE!_** **I probably will be as long as you give me credit for making this awesome Fanfic of awesomeness! **

*****I doubt I'll turn this into a full story. Maybe just a oneshot. But, if I get tons of ideas and enough people like this story, I might make it a full one. This is my first fanfic ever. Anywhere. So I'm super hyped about this!***  
**

Seven-year-old Prussia stumbled through the huge woods in the rain looking for Germania. Little Prussia had been walking for hours with no end to the woods in sight. They had been split up while on a hike by the heavy rain that was still falling. It was dark, and Prussia was cold, and wet. But he kept walking. He looked around and could barely see anything. He could barely see the trees. He continued on his way stumbling and tripping over roots and small rocks trying to call out to his father

"VATI?!" he called out as loud as he could. He was not scared of the dark, wet woods as a normal child would be. He was Prussia. He was not normal. And besides, Germania would want him to be brave, right? He kept stumbling and shivering along until he reached some huge, wet rocks sticking right up from the ground. The trees and undergrowth was packed too tightly to go around it, so he tried to climb. He got about five feet off the ground before slipping and falling with a short, loud "AAH!" then a sickening crack as his forehead hit the rock and another sickening crack as he fell to the ground. One of his legs had landed in an awkward position and broken clear through the skin. He cried out in pain and lay there for a while before tearing a hole in the undergrowth. It was covered in thorns and his hands were now covered in small cuts. He ignored the pain and crawled through the undergrowth, getting scratched up by the thorns in the process. He crawled out the other end of the thorns and managed to get within ten feet of the edge of the woods before feinting from the pain, exhaustion, and blood loss.

Germania was walking through the woods looking for that damn kid of his. He had been walking for hours. Looking for Prussia. He couldn't believe the damn rain was enough to split them up. He hoped Prussia was brave and smart enough to find his way toward the edge of the woods because that was the first place Germania was looking. He was on his way there, and his plan was to walk around the perimeter of the woods and if he didn't find Prussia there, he'd look around in the middle of the woods. But he never got to that part of the plan. He walked into a small area with huge rocks and tightly packed trees and undergrowth surrounding it. And there was blood on the rock and a trail of it leading off into a small hole obviously torn from the undergrowth. He knew it was Prussia. No animal could've done this and there was a small scrap of white cloth hanging from one of the thorns in the hole. He walked out back the way he came which he knew Prussia could not have gone by because judging by the amount of blood, he knew Prussia wouldn't be able to walk for a while and there was a huge root in the way. So Germania walked back around and followed the trial of blood, growing ever frantic and worried by the second. Soon he was running through the woods carefully following the blood trail that wound itself through the roots and rocks littering the forest floor. Soon, Germania reached small, pale Prussia who was laying ten feet from the edge of the forest face down in a pool of blood. Germania ran to his side, he didn't even care about not showing emotions anymore. He gently turned Prussia over with shaky hands to expose his bloody, pale face. He picked his little son up, taking care not to farther injure the broken leg, and started to run to their small house in the woods. About half way there, Prussia opened his eyes

"V-vati?" he asked in a quiet, pathetic, weak little voice. "Shh, Prussia, we're almost there." Germania told the child softly. His pace quickened. Once they had reached their home, Germania laid Prussia on the sofa and set to work on cleaning and dressing the injuries. The cut on his forehead required stitches, so Germania set to work, heating the needle in a candle and numbing the skin with ice. He gave Prussia some medicine to knock him out while he worked on the stitches and broken leg. When he was done with the bandaging and stitching, he gave a six-year-old Germany, who was watching with huge eyes and not asking any questions so as not to disrupt Germania's concentration, the huge pile of various wrappings used on the various bandages, herbs and other supplies to throw away. Once Germany was done he asked

"V-vati?" "Ja?" "What happened to Prussia?" Germany asked confused and worried for his brother. Germania told him all that he had seen that night, knowing Germany was tough enough to handle it. He then left the room to find some dry clothes for himself and Prussia. He reentered the room in a dry tunic and set about changing Prussia's cloths. Once he was done he turned and started a fire in the fireplace to help warm Prussia and himself up. He wrapped Prussia in a blanket and sat down next to him. Germany crawled up into his lap and fell asleep. Soon, Germania fell asleep with his sons on top of him and next to him.

Prussia woke up a little later seeing His father and brother both asleep next to him. He felt the stitches in his forehead and bandage on his leg. Germania really knew what he was doing when it came to injury! He readjusted his position and leaned against Germania. And soon afterward fell asleep.

Germania woke about five minutes later and saw Prussia leaning against him. He readjusted the little one's position a little more so as not to put farther stress on the injury and put an arm around him and soon after fell asleep with one arm around Prussia and the other hand resting on Germany's head.

Later that night, Rome decided to visit Germania. He knocked three times and waited. When no one answered, he let himself in. Seeing Germania asleep with one arm around Prussia, who was leaning on him and one hand on Germany, who was in his lap, he decided to stay and wait until they woke. Even though Germania would probably strangle him for it. He had seen the blood on the way here and wanted to make sure everyone was okay. He couldn't see anything wrong with them until he looked a little closer at Prussia's forehead and noticed a row of stitches. He pulled the blanket wrapped around the child up and moved a sleeping Germania's arm a little bit and saw the bandages around what looked like a broken leg. He replaced the blanket and Germania's arm and went to the kitchen to make his friend and his friend's family some tea and dinner.

Germania woke to tea on the coffee table and Rome singing a song called "Poisoning Pigeons in the Park" (Real song by the way. Really good.) In the kitchen. He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He noticed the tea on the coffee table and took a sip of it. It was still warm and felt good going down his throat. He put the cup down and ran a hand through Prussia's hair. Rome came back into the room and saw Germania awake.

"Ehh… Germania?" He asked in a quiet voice so as not to wake Germania's sleeping children. "Ja?" "Why haven't you tried to strangle me yet?" Rome asked, confused "I'm kind of stuck and besides, you meant well." Rome thought Germania's sudden change of personality was probably brought about from having one of his children injured. "Oh, okay. What happened?"

Germania sighed and told Rome his side of the story in a hushed voice. When he was done, he asked Rome where Italy and Romano where. "Oh, I'm letting Romano stay home and take care of Italy for tonight. Just to see how well he'll do." Rome said Germania looked skeptical "Are you sure that's a good idea? Remember what happened last time?" Rome smiled slightly and said "Of course I remember what happened I still haven't gotten the blood stains out of that tunic." Germania looked surprised "I thought you said that was pasta sauce!" Rome looked guilty "I did? Oops." Germania looked too tired to argue farther. "It's fine. I'm too tired to kick your ass right now."

"Hey, Germania?" Rome asked looking apprehensive "Ja?" "Do you want to come to church with me?" Rome asked feeling sort of awkward. "Um… Sure. Why not?" Germania said thinking that there was no harm in trying. "R-really" "Ja. Really." Rome looked ecstatic. He smiled and handed Germania a Bible "Here, try reading some of this. Everything will make more since." "Okay. I don't see any harm in trying something. And I owe you one for the meal which I think is burning by the way." Germania said. Rome sniffed the air. "Oh, crap!"

He said running back to the kitchen. He pulled the food out just in time. And filled up four plates and put them on the coffee table, one for Germania and Himself and one for each of the children. Germany and Prussia woke up to the smell of the food and both sat up. Prussia was still groggy from the anesthetic and was acting even weirder than usual! (I think it's possible…O.o)

"H-h-hey Vati." He said deliriously, slurring his words "Who's this weird looking guy in armor." "What did you give him?!" Rome asked, weirded out by the small albino child who was tugging at his armor. "Just a sedative." Germania told Rome. "Really!" He added at Rome's skeptical look. Prussia was now laughing like a maniac and he had a glazed look in his eyes. "It'll wear off in a second." Germania told his friend and, as if on cue, Prussia blinked a few times and said "Who are you?" Germania and Rome's eyes got huge and Germania lifted Prussia's face to look into his eyes to check for brain damage. "HA HA! Just kidding!" Prussia said. Germania let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding "Prussia! Don't do that!" "Sorry!" Prussia said still smiling. After a delicious meal, Rome left and Germania and his sons went to bed.

So, HOW WAS IT?! I don't think I'll turn this into a full story. Because I won't be able to get ideas. If you want a full story, review with a few ideas, and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
